


he totally fucked up my eyeliner but i totally fucked up his face

by knameless



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, gerard wears makeup, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knameless/pseuds/knameless
Summary: teenage bitter gender-non-conforming gerard cries while punching bigots in the face





	

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr + bonus art (by me!)](https://kname-less.tumblr.com/post/154266125847/ok-so-because-im-trash-i-accidentally-ended-up)

“Did he hit you?” Mikey asked from a safe distance away, knowing not to try and touch Gerard when he was like this. When he calmed down, yes. But not while he was still all hyped up and pissy. 

“No.” 

“You’re bleeding.” 

“Shut up,” Gerard snapped, with his hands shoved under his armpits and mascara running down his face. 

“And crying.” 

“I said shut up, Mikey!” Gerard hiccupped. “It doesn’t matter!” 

“It matters to me,” Mikey said mildly, trying to rub a smudge off his glasses. He just smeared it around. 

They stood in silence for a moment. 

“I kicked his ass,” Gerard said quietly. 

“That’s good,” Mikey said. 

“No it’s not!” Gerard cried, throwing his hands up into the air. “Violence doesn’t solve issues, Mikey, it just feeds into toxic masculinity and causes problems and makes you a monster and hurts people!” 

“Well,” Mikey said. “I thought the whole point of hitting people was to hurt them.” 

“But I don’t want to be a bad person!” whined Gerard, looking at Mikey out from under his hair. His eyes were still red and wet. 

Mikey groaned. “Gee, you’re not a bad person.” 

“I just–” 

“That dickhole is a bad person,” Mikey said, cutting him off. “He was the one at fault, not you. That’s– that’s literally not, like, even arguable. like at all.” 

“Really?” Gerard asked. 

“Yes. It’s like, self defense,” Mikey said, after a moment adding, “stupid.” 

Gerard slumped over, finally letting all the tension from the fight out of his body. He held his arms out in Mikey’s direction. “C'mere.” 

Mikey fit himself into Gerard’s embrace, chin resting between Gerard’s cheek and his shoulder, and patted him on the back. “See? Wouldn’t hug you if you were a bad person.” 

“Yeah,” Gerard sighed, voice muffled from how his cheek was mashed up against Mikey’s ear. 

“You’re so stupid,” Mikey said affectionately. “He was the one calling you slurs and beating you up, and you feel bad for fighting back. What kinda backwards bullshit is that?” 

Gerard just sighed again, releasing Mikey. He chewed on his lip a little, getting lipstick on his teeth, before breaking into a quick grin. 

“I TOTALLY kicked his ass though, Mikes, god, those scratches are gonna last for DAYS.” 

“Awesome,” Mikey said. “Let’s go home now.”


End file.
